


.:Scarves & Coffee.net:. With You In It, A Wonderful Life by heyjealousy09

by HeyJealousy09



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJealousy09/pseuds/HeyJealousy09





	.:Scarves & Coffee.net:. With You In It, A Wonderful Life by heyjealousy09

With You In It, A Wonderful Life

By proceeding to view this story, you are acknowleding that you are of the age of consent in your area to view stories with explicit adult/sexual themes.  
[Continue](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=9752&warning=20)  



End file.
